


let's play pretend

by Nyxate



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, M/M, Oh wait, Takaomi swears. a Lot, bc i have a general direction i wanna take this fic but i'm not...sure, comphet takaomi, i'll probably update the tags when more stuff happens?, n wont show up until the end probs, not tagging every character bc theyll all show up eventually probs, not tagging takaomi/touji bc its not the main ship, ok. sorry. me talking in the tags like its fucking twitter, still really bad @ tagging fics LOL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxate/pseuds/Nyxate
Summary: "It's okay as long as you say it's pretend, right? We're not actually dating- it's just for right now, until I can fake break up with him and then we stay friends and act like none of this ever happened!""...""...right...?"





	let's play pretend

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys it's me back at it with another yumasen fic, this time a multichapter...i haven't written multichaps in a really long time bc i never, ever finish them but i'm really gonna try to finish this one, bc i have a good idea of where i want to take it. sorry its so short too, i just wanted to get it out and establish what's going on before i really dive into it. enjoy...!

Quiet humming filled the room, accompanied by the tapping sound of fingers hitting the keys of a laptop. Just barely could music be heard from the earbuds that rested in the ears of the only person in the dorm.

Senri sat criss-crossed on his bed, laptop placed on his, well, lap. His fingers were moving quickly, writing a paper that was due at midnight that he decided to start just a few hours ago. He kept getting distracted every time a relatable song in his playlist started playing, though. He doesn’t remember when he added so many love songs to it in the first place.

He was pretty sure he had the dorm to himself for a while, since Takaomi told him he was going to the game store to buy some plug-n-play retro game that Senri didn’t remember the title of. Truly it was the perfect opportunity to word vomit a bunch of smart-sounding words onto this paper, bullshitting his way through most of it. Google was his best friend right now.

The buzzing of his phone startled him, unsure as to why anyone would be texting him. Maybe it was Takaomi.

**_-_ **

**_From: ♡ ♡ yumapi ♡ ♡_ **

**_Nito, are you working on your paper? Make sure to get it done by tonight._ **

**_-_ **

Senri sighed, but not out of disappointment, or frustration. It was one of those dreamy sighs, one that someone who was madly in love with their best friend would do. Even though there was literally nothing special about that text, it still made Senri’s heart flutter.

**_-_ **

**_To: ♡ ♡ yumapi ♡ ♡_ **

**_of course ! ♡ i’ve been working on it 4 the past few hours hehe i’m gonna get it done i promiseeee...can’t wait 2 hang out w. u tomorrow !!!!_ **

**_-_ **

He didn’t expect another text back from him. Once Yuma got a good response, he had a tendency to look at it, ignore it, and then apologize for not responding when Senri asked if he got his text. He didn’t mind though. Yuma never really used a phone before coming to this school.

Another stupid, dreamy sigh escaped his lungs, his head filled with thought of Yuma now, even accidentally writing ‘yumapi’ in his paper.

How embarrassing.

As he erased his silly mistake, that’s when the door swung open in the most aggressive way Senri has ever seen. A backpack flew over his head, just barely missing him and landing on the bed that was a few feet away from his own. He barely had time to pause his music and take out his earbuds before the yelling started.

“I can’t fucking BELIEVE THIS,” the door slammed shut behind the angry boy. When his eyes met Senri’s, the fire in them only grew. “You.”

“Me?” Senri tilted his head to the side, unsure of what Takaomi was talking about. “What are you going on about? Also, stop yelling, you’re incredibly l-”

“I’m gonna YELL if I WANT TO.” Takaomi stormed over to his bed, ripping off his jacket with so much force it almost  _ actually _ ripped.

“What’s got you so angry, Bakaomi?” Senri tried to focus on his essay again, not looking at his roommate as he spoke to him. “Didn’t get the game you wanted?”

“No, I got that,” Even without looking at him, Senri could tell Takaomi was talking through clenched teeth. It was a habit he had. “It’s that stupid four-eyes’ roomate, Hanabusa. I HATE HIM.”

“You and me both. What happened?”

“Well, you know, as USUAL, he had a shitton of stupid girls around him. They were all pretty cute. I guess he saw me walking and called me over.”

“Okay...and?”

“THEN, somewhere in our conversation, had the AUDACITY to say that I was making the girls uncomfortable. Said I was ‘too loud’ and some other stupid shit.”

“Oh,” Senri held back a laugh, not wanting to make him more angry than he already was, for once. “How rude. What did you say?”

“Well I told him to fuck off and he said that I’ll never get a girlfriend with that kind of mouth. What the FUCK!!!!!” Senri could swear the room shook with the amount of anguish he put into that word. He knew it didn’t, but the thought was funny.

“Maybe he’s right. The ladies would never like someone who uses as much profanity as you do~”

“I’m going to kill you.” He could see Takaomi coming for him and he narrowly dodged the attack by leaning forward, shutting his laptop by accident in the process. He moved to the other end of the bed, looking at a very angry Takaomi laying on the floor due to his missed attempt at strangling him.

“It’s the truth,” Senri tossed a pillow at the other, who was still on the floor, trying to put as much distance as he could between them. “I mean, even I could get with someone before you eeeever could~”

Takaomi stood up, turning to look at Senri with the most ridiculously bloodthirsty look in his eyes. It almost made Senri fear for this life.

Almost.

“You could NEVER,  _ EVER, _ ” Takaomi started, his voice almost venomous, as he started to make his way over to Senri. “And I mean EVER, get with someone before I do. EVER.”

Takaomi took another pillow to the face, stumbling back. Senri’s defense was stupid, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t working.

“Wanna bet?” Senri spoke with a slightly cocky tone, although he’s only ever dated maybe 3 times in his entire life. None of them ever ended well.

“Oh, do I wanna  _ bet? _ You bet your ass I’m gonna make a bet. I’ve never lost a bet, and you can bet on that!”

“Can you stop saying bet? It’s starting to not sound like an actual word anymore.” Another pillow flew across the room, hitting Takaomi in the stomach this time. Not as much damage, so he didn’t stumble. Headshots were always worth more.

“Shut the fuck up. We’re gonna make this bet. And I’m gonna fuckin’ WIN it so fast that you’re gonna cry.” Takaomi picked up one of the pillows Senri tossed at him and threw it back, hitting him in the face. Ouch!

“You’re so- ugh,” Senri caught the next pillow that came flying at him and threw it back, catching the other off guard. “As I was saying, you’re so aggressive, how’re you gonna get anyone to like you acting the way you do?”

“I already heard this shit from that ASSHOLE, can you SHUT UP and make this BET with me?” He stopped walking towards Senri, choosing to sit on his bed instead, tired from whatever the hell they were just doing.

“You actually want to make this bet, huh?” Senri didn’t move away from the corner he was in, afraid that he’d get sneak attacked if he walked by his agitated roommate.

“Of course I do. I wouldn’t keep saying it if I didn’t want to.”

“Okay, okay. Fair enough.” Senri sighed, running his fingers through his hair, fixing it from when that pillow hit him in the face. “Is there a time limit?”

“By the end of the school year.”

“That’s a long time…”

“It’s literally only like 3 fucking months. What, you think you can date someone in a week or something? Well, actually, yeah, I guess you can. Ugh. You’re making this too fucking complicated.”

“Can you like, talk about one thing at a time? You’re hurting my head.” Lifting his hands to his head, Senri rubbed at his temples. Now that Takaomi wasn’t yelling as much, a headache started to settle in, which was going to be great when he had to work on his essay again.

Oh no. His essay.

“Oh my god. Oh my god!!!” Senri ran to his bed, opening up his laptop and typing in the password as fast as he could. He held his breath as it loaded everything up, releasing it when he saw that his essay was, in fact, still there. What would he do without modern technology?

“Whatever. Work on your essay, or some shit, mine’s already done. That bet starts tomorrow though, got it? I’m fucking serious.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever, I get it.” Senri looked at the screen, reading over what he already wrote, trying to recollect his thoughts from earlier. He paused, though, thinking about something else. “...say, what happens to whoever loses the bet?”

“Oh. Uh...fuck, man, I dunno. I’ll think about it tomorrow.”

“Wow, what an intellectual. Making bets with no known punishment?” Senri laughed, glancing over at him. He was rummaging through his bag, probably trying to fish out that game he bought. “You should make it something really bad, so that it sucks even more when you lose~”

“Shut the fuck up. I’m not going to lose.”

“Ooookay, whatever you say, Bakaomi.” With that, Senri placed his earbuds back in and turned up his music so he wouldn’t hear Takaomi yelling and swearing at whatever game he was losing at.

_ ‘Getting a date, huh...that should be easy...right…?’  _ The thought plagued his mind as he tried to write, brow furrowed in concentration.  _ ‘Haha, oh man. I’ll get a date. I’m gonna rub it in Takaomi’s face soooo hard.’ _

That’s what he thought anyways. It’d be fun right? Finding someone to date. Maybe he’d even fall in love with…

Maybe he’d…

…

Maybe he forgot that, he’s already in love. That there is someone he wants to date. That suddenly, this bet seems a whole lot worse that he thought it was.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks 4 reading this chapter than includes no yumasen at all but please remember to like comment and subscribe it'll help motivate me to write more. even though i know literally only 2 people ever read my yumasen fics. thank u xoxo


End file.
